


What could’ve been

by Captorvating



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Not Really?, she comforts him but it doesn’t make him happy, this is what I feel might’ve happened if she talked him out of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captorvating/pseuds/Captorvating
Summary: What if he got talked down at the last second?





	What could’ve been

Finally, Leon had her backed into a corner. Trapped in the bathroom with no escape, he had her now. 

 

He tries to open the door, but to no avail. He slams the handle around in an attempt to get to her inside, no dice. He pounds on the door. 

 

“Just wait till I get in there!” He hears her whimper in fear, though it’s faint. 

 

He looks around frantically before spotting something. He grabs it and smashes the knob and lock off the door entirely. Kicking the door open with his foot it flies open, exposing a mortified Sayaka Maizono up against the back wall. 

 

“Y-you know I didn’t want this, _ I never wanted this!”  _ Tears stream down his face, they’re both scared of what’ll happen next.

 

Sayaka slowly puts her hands up in surrender. “We can stop this right now, I’m unarmed, Leon, I won’t try anything. Please we can both still get out of this alive.” He sucks in a shaky breath. 

 

“I can’t know that for sure, you tried to kill me, you’re not trustworthy. I can get away with this, no one here will be able to pin it on me.” 

 

She takes a hesitant step towards him. Instinctively he readies his knife. “S-stay away from me!” 

 

Her hands still up she stops, though now closer. “Think about it this way, if I kill you; they’ll catch me. If you kill me; they’ll catch you. Neither of us will make it out of here if you don’t put it down.”

 

“N… neither of us?” She shakes her head. His hands tremble. “We’ll both die here.” She nods. He sobs. 

 

The knife clatters to the floor. 

 

**“You can’t die. Please don’t die.”** He falls to his knees, clutching his head. Jagged sobs wrack his entire body as she hesitantly lowers down to his level and places a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

 

“I won’t. Neither will you.” 

 

The only sound is Leon’s crying. He can’t form words in his state and she has nothing to say. It takes him a few minutes to calm the crying down. 

 

“I guess the stress got to the both of us, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this was for another prompt “You can’t die. Please don’t die.” ! My tumblr is fuyuhikomutual if u wanna check it out!


End file.
